


Wedding Bells

by widdlewed



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Crack, F/M, He is too clueless, Humor, M/M, Marriage, Oblivious Sawada Tsunayoshi, Please protect Tsuna, he didn't sign up for this, he's just a struggling father, poor tsuyoshi, someone help this sushi man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 12:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11231301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/widdlewed/pseuds/widdlewed
Summary: Tsuna was getting married.Too bad no one told poor Tsuna.





	Wedding Bells

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know. I wanted something funny and crackish. And I've had marriage on the mind. LOL

It’d started with Yamamoto, unsurprisingly. 

 

Tsuna had decided to visit the teen while he was helping his father at their sushi shop. Tsuna, who never missed a chance to get some free sushi, had volunteered when Yamamoto had stated he was going to experiment. 

 

“Oh wow,” Tsuna gushed as he shoved another piece of sushi into his mouth. “This-this is amazing! You’ll make such a great husband one day, Yamamoto-kun!” Tsuna beamed, his cheeks bulged from the food in his mouth. 

 

Yamamoto froze, smile in place as he stared blankly at thin air.

 

Takeshi.exe is not responding. Would you like to wait?

 

Tsuna blinked as he phone went off. He checked the screen, excusing himself to the outside of the shop to answer his cell. 

 

“Dad,” Takeshi choked. 

 

“No, Takeshi,  _ no. _ ” Tsuyoshi, standing next to Takeshi and slicing into a tuna, didn’t even look up. 

 

“Dad, he- he proposed!” Takeshi gasped, turning watery eyes to Tsuyoshi. 

 

“Takeshi,” Tsuyoshi began, patiently stripping the bones from the fish. “No.”

 

“He-he asked me to be his husband!” Takeshi fanned his face. Tsuyoshi whirled towards Takeshi.

 

“ _ Boy _ !” Tsuyoshi barked, waving his knife at his son. “He did not propose! He did not!” 

 

“I need to go get my magazines!” Takeshi abandoned the sushi bar, leaving Tsuyoshi to blink at him. 

 

“Wha- _ magazines _ ?” 

 

Sadly, this was only the beginning. 

 

* * *

 

 

“Jy-Jyuudaime! What-what are you doing here?” Hayato choked as his face heated up at the sight of his Boss. 

 

“Visiting you at work, silly!” Tsuna greeted, waving a hand at Hayato. Hayato, standing behind the counter, gave a meek wave back. “I also ran out of pocky so I’m buying some real quick.” Tsun scurried down aisle of the convenience store, his eyes roaming the shelves.

 

“Oh?” Mito-san, the night-shift manager, spoke as she popped out of the staff room behind Hayato. “Who’s that, Haya-chan? Your boyfriend?” Mito-san, despite being close to 60, loved to tease the rebellious looking teenager any chance she got. His fiery attitude reminded her of her late husband. 

 

“Wh-what?! H-HELL NO!” Hayato burst out, face almost Storm-Flame red. 

 

Tsuna, who had heard Mito’s voice, jumped to caught sight of the elderly woman over the shelves.

 

Tsuna, only having heard the word ‘friend’, happily beamed, “YEP!” He completely missed Hayato’s eyes bulging as he dropped back down onto the ground. 

 

Mito gasped, smacking Hayato across the back. “Why didn’t you tell me you were dating someone? Oh, he is so cute! When are you getting married?” 

 

“We-we aren’t!” Hayato gurgled out, his eyes swirling as he tried to understand how he had ended up in such a situation.

 

“Oh? What, shy? Are you going to propose to him? Til ‘death-do-us-part’?” Mito gave a sly smile as her eyes followed Tsuna’s blob of brown hair over the shelves. 

 

“No! I wouldn’t bother Jyuudaime to be with him forever-” 

 

“EH? But Gokudera-kun, I thought we were going to be together forever?” Tsuna frowned, popping his head around a shelf of chocolate bars. Wasn’t the bomber the one who always had to remind Tsuna daily of his goal of being his life-long right hand man? 

 

Hayato tried to argue, he really did, but he couldn’t at the insulted tone Tsuna had used. Tsuna had honestly sounded personally offended at the mere thought of Hayato not being with him and Hayato felt a surge of possessive warmth at the thought that he’d help cause that. He’d help build up a confidence in Tsuna that wasn’t there to begin with and Hayato was so fucking whipped. 

 

Mito squealed from behind her hand as she smacked Hayato across the back again. Tsuna came up to the counter, putting his box of pocky in front of Hayato. 

 

“Will that be all?” Hayato asked, his face a beam of sunshine as Tsuna pulled his wallet out. 

 

“Nope. Seeing you is enough,” Tsuna spoke back, a sheep smile making Mito burst a wheezing squeal while Hayato skillfully ignored her. 

 

“See you after my shift ends, Jyuudaime!” Hayato bid farewell and Tsuna left with a skip in his step, happily munching on his pocky. 

 

“When’s the wedding? Oh, let me plan it, Haya-chan! I want to plan it! Wait until I tell Suga-san!” 

 

“WE AREN’T GETTING MARRIED!” Hayato exploded but Mito had already scampered back into the staff room.

 

* * *

 

 

“Three hundred and ten- three hundred and eleven - three hundred and twelves,” Ryohei grunted as he lifted the coffee table up over his head, bringing it back down with a exhale. He lifted the table up again, staring at the underside of the table.

 

Kyoko wandered into the living room, blinking at the sight of her brother bench-pressing their coffee table. Kyoko shrugged, climbing on top of the table. Ryohei grunted as the weight increased. Kyoko poked her eyes and nose out from the top of the table, frowning at her brother. 

 

“Big brother,” Kyoko began, “why didn’t you tell me Tsuna-kun was getting married?” 

 

“...what.” Ryohei didn’t even think he could have said ‘EXTREME’ even if he wanted to.

 

“Yamamoto-kun’s been texting me nonstop about wedding ideas,” Kyoko spoke as she fished her phone out of her pocket. “Him and Tsuna-kun are getting married, apparently.” 

 

“EXTREME!” Ryohei dropped the table, Kyoko squeaking as Ryohei pulled himself out from underneath. “Yamamoto is easy to misunderstand. He probably misheard something and is overthinking things. Don’t worry, they aren’t getting married.”

 

He knew Yamamoto, so he knew not to overreact. 

 

“So that means I have a chance?” Kyoko perked up, sitting up on the table as Ryohei rolled his shoulders. 

 

“...no?” Ryohei started slowly. “You are EXTREMELY too young to be getting married, Kyoko. You-you don’t even like Sawada like that.” 

 

“I know but Haru-chan and I agreed that we were the only ones allowed to marry Tsuna-kun. We got to protect him from the wolves,” Kyoko explained, as if it were the simplest thing in the world. 

 

Ryohei frowned. Maybe he should teach Tsuna some self defense.

 

* * *

 

 

Chrome peered into the window, taking in the sparkles that shimmered off the wedding dress. 

 

“I personally think you’d look cute in a shade of blue,” Tsuna’s voice sounded from behind Chrome. Chrome blinked and turned, her single eye staring at Tsuna’s meek smile.

 

“Boss,” Chrome greeted. “You think?” Chrome was like any young person with romantic dreams of marriage. Tsuna shouldn’t have been surprised. Even he had those kind of mushy feelings. 

 

“Uhuh. It’d go good with your hair,” Tsuna spoke, tugging on his own hair to emphasize. “You don’t think so?”

 

Chrome titled her head to the side, imagining Tsuna in a mint colored tie and button up vest over black slacks and a white collared shirt. 

 

“No,” Chrome shook her head, feeling the color didn’t go well with the image of herself in a wedding dress. “Mukuro-sama says peach?”

 

“Peach?” Tsuna asked and envisioned the young girl in a long, peach colored wedding dress with a trailing back. “Huh. I could see that.” 

 

“Me too,” Chrome smiled softly, imagining Tsuna and Mukuro in matching outfits. 

 

Girl could dream. 

 

“Mukuro-sama says he doesn’t mind sharing,” Chrome spoke before bidding Tsuna a farewell, leaving him behind. Tsuna stared after the Mist user, confused. 

 

“Sharing?” 

 

* * *

 

 

“Herbivore.” Tsuna shrieked, throwing his manga in the air as Hibari Kyouya climbed in through his bedroom window. “The Sparkling Pineapple told me you were discussing weddings with her.” 

 

“H-Hibari-san? Uh, you mean Chrome-chan? Yeah, I saw her looking at some dressing and we started talking about colors?” Tsuna shifted backwards as Kyouya prowled towards him. Kyouya knelt down, maintaining eye contact. 

 

Keeping eye-contact showed your dominance and Kyouya did not bow to anyone. 

“Oh? That is all?” Kyouya asked with narrowed eyes. Tsuna glanced away (the weaker of the two, the submissive mate type) and nodded. “Is-is that all you wanted to know?” 

 

Tsuna glanced at Hibari and gave a soft, meek smile as if he was about to do something stupid. “You know Hibari-san, I think it’s really cool how much you care from Chrome-chan. She needs good friends in her life. You are a very good protector.”

 

Where the fuck did the flowers come from?

 

Kyouya reeled back, blinking in startlement. Oh. Oh, now he saw what his NOT friend (Chome) had seen in this tiny animal.

 

“Underage marriages are against the laws of Namimori even with parental consent.” Hibari suddenly spoke, standing up and turning on his heel. 

 

“Unless you are a Hibari.” 

 

He left a rather lost looking Tsuna. 

 

* * *

 

 

Nana was shopping when she heard it. 

 

“I heard Mito-san was helping one of her employees plan a wedding!” 

 

“Eh? Well I heard from my husband’s friend who was there at the time that Yamamoto-san’s son was getting married too!” 

 

“Oh my! But he is still so young! A first year!” 

 

“I know! I heard it was that Sawada-san’s child who proposed!”

 

Nana nearly dropped her bottle of cooking wine. What did that gossiping lady just say?

 

“Eh? But I heard Mito-san’s employee was marrying Sawada-san’s child!” 

 

Nana stared at the shelf as the two ladies walked past, gossiping loudly. 

 

What? Her child was-was marrying someone - people and she wasn’t told? 

 

“Oh no,” Nana sighed as she flipped open her cell-phone. She dialed a unused number, only saved for emergencies. 

 

“Dear? It’s Nana,” Nana spoke as she settled the cooking wine into her basket. “Tsu-kun is getting married!” 

 

Nana pulled the phone from her ear as Iemitsu’s loud yelling was heard from the speaker. 

 

* * *

 

 

“I think Hibari-san wants to marry Chrome-chan,” Tsuna spoke up over dinner. Reborn dropped his fork, feeling overwhelmingly shocked at how stupid his student was, while Nana paused in taking a bite of her steak. 

 

“Oh my, really?” Nana gasped, grin wide. 

 

“Uhuh. And I think Chrome-chan knows, because she was looking at wedding dresses today when I saw her,” Tsuna spoke as he stabbed into a onion. “I’m surprised but it isn’t unusual here for them to elope so young, right?” 

 

For a second, Reborn didn’t know whether to be alarmed or proud that his student knew such knowledge but then settled with kicking him over the head. 

 

“Ara! Tsu-kun! Why didn’t you tell me you were getting married?” Nana chided as she waved a fork at her son. 

 

“HUH?!” Tsuna, rubbing his head, stared with wide-eyes. “I’m-I’m single, mom! I don’t - I wouldn’t - there is no way someone would marry someone so Dame as me!” Tsuna rushed from the kitchen table, escaping the house as the rest of the table’s occupants blinked. 

 

“Drama queen,” Reborn snorted as he slid the rest of Tsuna’s plate over to him. “Lambo, never act like that, okay?” Lambo just continued to chew loudly on his food. 

 

* * *

 

 

Tsuna found himself at the neighborhood park, sighing. 

 

“Tsuna-kun!” Tsuna blinked, looking up at Kyoko and Ryohei making their way over to him. “I’ve been hearing some interesting stuff today! Apparently you are marrying Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto-kun, Chrome-chan,  _ and  _ Hibari-san!” Kyoko laughed as she sat on the swing next to Tsuna. Ryohei got behind them, gently starting to push the two. 

 

“What? My mom said something similar. It’s not true, okay? No-no one would wanna date someone like me,” Tsuna spoke, turning his blushing face away from his crush. He missed Kyoko’s smile waver. 

 

“That’s not true, Tsuna-kun! I’d marry you! Haru-chan would marry you! Nii-san would marry you, right Nii-san?” Tsuna jerked his head up, his face almost swollen looking with the sudden increase of color. Kyoko said she’d marry him?!

 

“EXTREMELY YES!” Ryohei yelled as he gave a beaming smile. “If only to protect you!” 

 

“Huh?” Tsuna frowned. “Protect?” 

 

“Of course! Sawada, you really got to being so EXTREMELY negative about yourself. You’d think you’d have more self confidence after being surrounded by all of us,” Ryohei explained with a curious frown. 

 

“Uh,” Tsuna blurted. 

 

“After all, Tsuna-kun,” Kyoko giggled. “You are surrounded by good looking guys. Like, bishie-good looking.” 

 

“I’m...going to go now. Yeah. This-yeah.” Tsuna slowly got up from the swing, trying to avoid eye-contact with the siblings as he left. 

 

“He’s fun to tease,” Kyoko mused with a smile. 

 

* * *

 

 

“Tsuna!” 

 

“Jyuudaime!”

 

 

Tsuna jerked his head up in alarm at the sight of two of his supposed suitors. “There you are!” 

 

“I DON’T WANT TO MARRY YOU!” Tsuna blurted out, Takeshi pausing mid foot-fall. 

 

“Hahaha...what?” Takeshi’s voice sounded strained. 

 

“I don’t know what I did to make you think I wanted to but I don’t want to marry you. I mean, first off, we’re teenagers. Barely sixteen years old. Second off, I’ve never even been on a date or kissed anyone or-”

 

“Ah,” Takeshi laughed. “Wanna go on a date then and take it slow? We can wait for marriage until legal age?” 

 

“ASSHAT! Jyuudaime isn’t marrying anyone! Back off!” Hayato stood protectively in front of Tsuna. “This is all just a bunch of misunderstandings! That’s it!”

 

“Is that true Tsuna?” Takeshi looked so disappointed. 

 

“Yes,” Tsuna nodded. “I mean, I’m so Dame, no one would ever date me, much less-”

 

Hayato threw his arms around Tsuna, hugging him tightly. 

 

“Don’t say that, Jyuudaime! You are precious and pure! Sure, you are lazy, can be obnoxiously loud, and kinda shitty when it comes to making up your mind about being in the Mafia or not but we love you anyways! You have great qualities and - fuck! Stop staring at us, Baseball Idiot!” Hayato blushed bright red, Tsuna all the while frowning at the insults Hayato had been laying on him. 

 

“Aw, we love you Tsuna! Don’t doubt that for a second!” Takeshi joined the group hug, further squishing Tsuna. 

 

“That’s what I’m afraid of…” Tsuna mumbled, snuggling into the hug.

 

* * *

 

 

“Hibari-san, I’m not changing my name and I’m not marrying you so please stop leaving Hibari Seal Stamps all over my desk and my bedroom. Actually, please stop going into my bedroom or through my  _ window and PLEASE PUT THE TONFAS DOWN! HIIIIIII!” _

 

* * *

 

“Chrome-chan, I’m not marrying you  _ or  _ Mukuro-kun. Please. Just - stop. I’m not - yeah, that lavender would look good with that shade of gray and - STOP!”

 

Reborn pinched the bridge of his nose, dreading the time when his student would actully need to find a marriage candidate. 


End file.
